


Other Side of The Storm (McDanno's Twins// Season 1, Episode 6)

by OTP_Obsessed



Series: Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [9]
Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hawaii Five-0, Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, Hawaii TV, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Short One Shot, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, danny williams - Freeform, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: After his most recent stunt leaves Steve hospitalized, Danny wonders how he could still act so recklessly, if he cares about the life they promised to build together. Little does he realize how much Steve's actions speak louder than his words.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Other Side of The Storm (McDanno's Twins// Season 1, Episode 6)

"What's the matter with you?!" Danny roared, barging into the hospital room, in a panic. His hands were trembling and his forehead was soaked with sweat as he ranted. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? When did you decide that doing something so careless and undoubtedly idiotic was a good idea?" He paced the room taking in deep breaths and running his hands through his hair, then, he stopped and stared at the floor, and took a moment to compose himself. Then, he turned, slowly and put his hands on his hips, his eyes close to tears and his voice shaking as he said, sternly, "We've got two children at home. Were you even thinking of them? Or your step-kids and how they would feel if HPD hadn't found your car?" He swallowed hard, waiting for a response. 

"I'm sorry, who is this?" a young, bright-eyed doctor asked, turning back to Steve with her eyebrows raised. 

Steve sighed, cradling his beat-up right arm against his swollen ribcage. "Doc, this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams," he replied, gesturing with his good hand. 

"He failed to mention that I am also his husband," Danny scowled, crossing his arms. He starred at Steve with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Um, well, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside Detective," the doctor said, awkwardly, sensing the tension between them. "I have to treat his..." Danny raised his hands to halt her. 

"Look, Doc..." Danny exhaled, deeply, bringing a forced smile to his face. "...he's an ex-Navy SEAL, I've seen him survive worse than this. So, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside, maybe go check on some patients in need of more urgent care? And just give me a minute to have a word with my..." Danny eyed Steve and tightened his fists at his sides. "...partner?" 

The doctor laid eyes on Danny's fists, his knuckles whitening, and, then, gave him a confirming nod before leaving the room. Danny waved her off, then, returned his attention to Steve, his smile disappearing. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, strictly, with a vacant, wide-mouthed stare. 

Steve rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"You're fi--you're fine?!" Danny outraged, rhetorically. "Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea the anguish I have been through the last two hours, trying to figure out how I was supposed to calmly and collectively break the news to our children that you might not be coming home tonight?" Danny raised his arms in defeat, spotting Steve's apathetic gaze. "Or ever again for that matter?" he asked, rhetorically, pacing around the room again. "Because you--my husband, their father--made the moronic decision to follow a lead, without telling the rest of your team or your partner--who is also your best friend, your husband, the father of your children and deserves to know these things--where you were going, even though said lead was given to you from a source that has not only proven time and time again to be very untrustworthy, but also happens to be a suspect in a secret investigation you were hiding from your team." 

Steve sighed and nodded, impatiently. He gestured, loosely, with his good hand and raised his eyebrows. "You done?" 

"Am I done?" Danny asked, though flared nostrils. "Of course I'm not done, Steven!" 

"I didn't think so," Steve exhaled, quietly, turning his eyes away from Danny. 

"You are unbelievable!" Danny roared, flailing his hands in the air. "What were you going to do if you found Vitagliano anyway? Did you even have a plan?" 

"Of course I had a plan," Steve scoffed, caressing his injuries. 

"Oh, a plan? Well, tell me, Steven. Did that plan include forcing Vatigliano's people off a cliff during a car chase?" Danny asked, sarcastically. 

Steve frowned, softly, "Danny, I can explain..." 

"Oh, you can?! Great, because last I checked walking blindly into a bogus lead, flipping your truck off a cliff at 80 miles an hour, and getting beaten to a pulp by psychopaths was an absolutely stupid idea." Danny mocked, crossing his arms. He took a seat in the doctor's chair and continued his rant, a bit intrigued. "So please, explain how any of that sounded like a good plan in that unbelievably senseless brain of yours because I'd love to hear it," Danny said, pungently. 

Steve took a minute to ponder this. Then, looked to Danny, and asked, jokingly, "Are you really looking for an answer, or were you just venting?" 

Danny scowled at Steve. "You are unbelievable," he said, flatly. 

Just then, the doctor returned and met eyes with Danny. "I'm sorry Detective but I have to get back to treating the Commander's injuries," she said, remorsefully. "If you don't mind waiting out---" Danny raised his hand, silencing her. 

Danny stood up from the chair and shook his head. "It's fine Doc. I was just leaving," he said, defeated, turning his back on Steve. 

Steve's frowned, watching Danny make his way towards the door. "Danny, wait..." he begged, calling after his partner, regretfully. Danny shook his head, blowing off his partner with a limp wave over his shoulder. He grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open, slamming it against the wall. Steve's heart sunk, watching Danny disappear around the corner. 

********** 

Two hours later, Grover drove Steve home from the hospital. And for the whole ride, Steve was in his own world. When Grover had asked him if he was alright, Steve lied and blamed his daze on his pain killers. But, he knew that the nauseating feeling in his stomach was really a symptom of his broken heart. 

There had been no word from Danny since he had stormed out of the hospital. In the last two hours, Steve called him ten times and sent him over sixteen text messages, all of which had gone unanswered. He tried telling himself everything would be okay and this was just one of their typical arguments that would blow over. He pushed back the lump in his throat, trying to convince himself that Danny would be there and greet him with open arms when he got home. But, as they pulled into the driveway of his home, Steve's heart ached to know that this time--this time was different. 

Grover put his truck in park and tried to comfort Steve but was speechless. All he could do was place one hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve nodded to Grover and reached out his hand. Grover smiled and the pair shook hands, gripping onto each other's forearms like a vice. Steve gave Grover a grateful smile, then, took a long, deep breath before exiting the truck. 

Steve's heart raced when he heard Grover pull out of his driveway because now he was alone, unsure of what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. His hand trembled, reaching out for and turning the knob and he closed his eyes stepping over the threshold. 

Inside the house was quiet. Which was unusual, considering they had two toddlers who would normally greet him with open arms when he came inside. This time, there was nothing. Only the echo of Steve's voice bouncing off the sleeping walls, as he called out for his family, "Danny? Kids? Anyone home?" 

Steve shut the door behind him and tiptoed inside. He took a moment to listen for a response. Then, crept upstairs to inspect the bedrooms. The twin's room looked untouched but, upon closer inspection, he found outfits missing from their dressers and toys gone from their toy bins. Steve felt the pounding of his heart rise from his chest to his throat, as he raced into his room and found more outfits missing from Danny's side of their dresser. Upon this discovery, Steve's legs gave out from under him and he fell back onto the bed, his body aching and his head swimming with emotions. 

When he was finally able to breathe again, Steve noticed a note beside him on the bed. His eyes burned from holding back tears as he read: 

WE NEED TO TALK. HILTON, 542. x DANNY. 

Steve felt his heart stop. He closed his eyes, letting his tears free. 

**************** 

Steve stood back against the elevator wall and locked his eyes on the digital screen. As the elevator rose, he couldn't decide what he wanted more: the elevator to speed up so he could just get to Danny already, or for it to stop completely so he wouldn't have to face the possibility of losing his best friend. Steve sighed, impatiently, watching the numbers tick away. 

The elevator stopped on floor 3 to let a family of four inside. Steve cleared his throat, as they collected into the opposite corner of the elevator. "Going up?" he asked through a half-smile. 

"Uh, down actually," the father said, confused, eyeing their swimsuits, towels, and pool noodles. 

Steve nodded, awkwardly, hitting the button for the first floor. As the doors shut, Steve leaned back against the wall and placed his free hand on his hip. He turned his attention back to the numbers and sighed, softly. Two floors later, the doors slid open and Steve stepped out into the hallway. Before the doors shut, he turned back to the family and smiled, "Aloha. Enjoy your trip." 

Steve made his way down the depressingly lifeless hallway, trying to remain positive as he read off the room numbers. When he made it to Room 542, he stopped and in to make sure his family was home. His heart warmed, hearing the soft voices of his children in conversation with the boom of Danny's muffled through the closed door. Steve stood up and collected himself, standing at attention, trying to erase all the fear from his face. Then, he reached out and knocked, three times, on the door. 

The commotion inside stopped as soon as Steve's knocks had finished. Then, a few seconds later, the locks on the door clicked and the door cracked open. Danny peeked his head out and met Steve's eyes. "Steve," he said, flatly. 

"I got your note," Steve replied. "You wanted to talk?" 

Danny nodded and snuck out into the hallway, trying not to alert the twins that he was gone. He closed the door, softly, then, crossed his arms and looked up to Steve. "I think it would be best if we took some time apart," Danny sighed, apologetically. "I need some time to think." 

"Wait, you're leaving me?!" Steve asked, in a panic. His heart started pounding. How had he let it come to this? 

"I don't know," Danny replied, breathlessly, seeing the paleness in Steve's face. "But after the stunt you pulled today...I don't know if I can do this anymore. I certainly know I don't want the kids going through it anymore." 

"Danny, they're four," Steve replied, anxiously. 

"Exactly my point, Steven!" Danny roared, gesturing wildly. "Four-year-olds should not have to worry every day about losing their father because he thinks he's invincible!" Danny sighed and looked to the floor. "They already lost their real parents out of nowhere, Steve. We can't keep putting them through that." 

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. "So, then, what you're quitting Five-0?" he sassed, crossing his arms. He suppressed the lump of tears in his throat and fell back against the wall at the thought of that happening. For some reason, it hurt his heart more than the thought of Danny leaving him altogether. 

"I don't know," Danny sighed, deeply. "Part of me wants to, so I don't have to see you every single day. But, the other part of me knows I can't because if you do something crazy enough to get yourself killed and I'm not there in your last moments, it will eat me alive forever." 

Steve looked to the lights above him and his eyes burned from trying to hold back his tears. He looked back to Danny with swollen eyes and asked, softly, "Do you still love me?" 

"What?" Danny asked, caught off guard. 

"Do you...still...love me?" Steve repeated, point blank, the words tearing at his throat like shards of glass. 

Danny looked up at his partner, wide-eyed, his bottom lip puckering as he pondered the question. Of course, he still loved Steve; Steve was his whole world. And after everything they had been through, there was no one in the world he loved more than Steve. Except for those two babies he could hear laughing behind the door; there was nothing in the world he loved more than them. 

Grace and Charlie may have been his own blood. And he may protect and love them like nothing else in the world. But, there was something different--something extra special--about Bailey and Colton that made him never want to leave their side. Maybe it was because they were four and completely innocent. Or, maybe it's because he and Steve picked them together. Over any other children, he and Steve chose them, wanted to love them, decided to bring them home, and promised to protect them, no matter what, together. 

Which is why he wasn't sure if he loved Steve anymore. After the operation he pulled this morning, Danny was no longer sure he could trust Steve. They had made a promise to care for the twins, at all costs. But, lately, it seemed Steve had grown numb to their presence. When they first came into their life, Steve was taking extra precautions and measures before going on missions and following leads. Sometimes, he would stop and even ask Danny if he thought a maneuver was safe enough before risking it. Lately, though Steve's gone back to his old ways of not looking before he leaps. At first, Danny let him slide, realizing that the Old McGarrett would return eventually, whether he liked that idea or not. But, the last few weeks, have seemed like Steve has forgotten all about their family because he keeps throwing himself blindly into potentially fatal situations without a care in the world. Like he didn't even care about their family anymore. Danny knew Steve was still new to the "father" thing but, did he even love them anymore? 

Danny closed his eyes. He wanted to believe that Steve still loved them. But, after this morning, he wasn't so sure anymore. And, when he opened his eyes and was reminded of Steve's injuries, his heart sunk to his feet, positive Steve no longer loved their babies. Even if he still loved Danny, he and the twins were a package deal, all or nothing. And if Steve no longer loved them, he couldn't have Danny. No matter how much he wanted to tell Steve that he still loved him and they would work this out, Danny knew in his heart this was over. "I'm sorry, Steven," Danny's voice shook, as he finally broke the silence. 

"Okay," Steve nodded, quietly, unable to take control of his free hand. It hurt to breathe. He took a moment to absorb the news. Then, he asked, breathlessly, "So what do we do?" 

Danny shook his head and shrugged, regretfully, watching as a tear slid down Steve's cheek. 

*******************

The next two months were unbearably grueling. Not just for Steve and Danny, but for the rest of the team. 

Without McDanno speaking to each other, tensions were high at HQ. The only time the pair spoke was during shootouts and, even then, that was only because those are life or death situations. But, Danny never complained about Steve's high-speed chases. And, Steve never once brought up Danny's nagging--or even his lack of nagging. And anytime the rest of the team tried asking questions, it only raised tensions higher. This was the longest the pair had gone without speaking and it was taking its toll on everyone. 

But all that was about to change, as Steve got eyes on a lawyer, across the room, shaking hands with Danny, in his office, then, seeing herself out. When the lawyer disappeared around the corner, Steve went to interrogate Danny. As he passed by the rest of his team, in the main part of HQ, they all couldn't help but eavesdrop. 

Steve pushed his way into Danny's office and sighed, "Hey, uh, you got a minute?" 

Danny kept his head down on his work and shrugged. "Sure. What's up?" 

Steve let himself in and sat on the couch across from Danny's desk. "Who was that?" he asked, getting comfortable. 

"That was a lawyer," Danny replied, sarcastically. 

"Oh. What's going on with Rachel?" Steve asked. He knew the lawyer was for them but he wanted to hear Danny say it. 

Danny looked up from his work, out of the top of his eyes. He knew what Steve was doing. And he hated himself that, even after two months of trying to find a reason to hate Steve, his heart still ached for him. But, he couldn't let Steve know. "Actually, she's for me," Danny replied, leaning back in his chair. "Actually, for us, technically." 

"For us?" Steve scoffed through a smile. "Why do we need a lawyer for, Danny?" 

"Because I'm, uh...I'm meeting with her this afternoon about possibly getting custody of the twins," Danny replied, apprehensively. 

Steve's eyes widened. "That's not fair. Those are my kids too, Danny," he scoffed. "You can't just take them away from me. I deserve to have them in my life too." 

"And you will," Danny nodded, reassuringly. "But, she agrees that it may be better for the kids if you see them less. That way, if something happens to you, they wont be so hurt by your being gone." 

"That's not fair, Danny!" Steve roared. "Isn't that what Rachel claimed about Gracie being around you? That it wasn't safe for her?" 

"That was different," Danny shrugged.

"Different?" Steve scoffed. "How is this any different than that? How is what you're doing to me any different than what your ex-wife tried to do to you? What's next? Are you going to take my kids to some state 6,000 miles away and make me follow you so they stay in my life? Because that's no different than what she did to you. Please, tell me how what you're doing is different than what Rachel did to you and Gracie?" 

"I'm not careless," Danny replied, bluntly. "I actually care about my family. That's how this is different." 

Steve wrinkled his brow, fiercely. "Wait, you think I don't care about you? That I don't care about the kids? Is that what all this is about?" He leaned back against the couch and rubbed his face in frustration. 

Danny's heart dropped, noticing the wedding ring on Steve's finger. "You're wearing your ring?" he asked, softly, a bit puzzled.

"Of course I am," Steve dismayed, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Grover knocked on the glass of Danny's door. He let himself inside and gestured for Steve. "McGarrett, there's something you need to see." 

Steve nodded to Grover, excusing him, then, turned back to Danny. "I guess we'll have to finish this later," he sighed, rising from the couch. Danny replied with a nod. And, as Steve exited, Danny looked down to the tan line on his ring finger and frowned. 

************ 

That afternoon, Danny got a surprise call from his lawyer, asking if she could meet with him earlier than they had planned. When he arrived at her office, she invited him in with her usual smile. "Sorry to call you so abruptly," she said, hugging him. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything at work." 

"You mean, besides the awkward silence?" Danny chuckled, taking a seat across from her desk. 

"That bad huh?" 

"Let's just say that asking Steve to watch the kids while I came here was the most pleasant interaction we've had in two months," Danny said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," his lawyer frowned, taking her place behind the desk. 

"It's not your fault," Danny sighed. "Actually, that's why I'm glad you called me in early. I would really like to file for divorce and custody of the twins and the faster we can do this the better." 

His lawyer thought about this, for a moment. Then, she crossed her hands on top of the desk and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes, absolutely, " Danny nodded. "The less I have to be around him, the less it hurts knowing my love for him will never go away." 

The lawyer nodded. Then, she reached into one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out a file folder. She slid it across the desk to Danny and smiled, "I think you should read this before we continue." 

Danny gestured to the folder like it was about to explode. "What, uh, what is this?" 

The lawyer leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, smiling, smugly. Then, there was a knock on the door behind them and she stood up, moving towards the door. She opened the door and gestured the guest inside. "Danny, I'd like you to meet my colleague, Andrea Waddell," she smiled, shutting the door, and returning behind her desk. 

Danny stood to shake Andrea's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Williams," Andrea smiled, as the pair returned to the seats in front of the desk. 

"The same to you," Danny replied, hesitantly. Then, he turned back to his lawyer and asked, "Why do we need another lawyer?" 

"We don't," Danny's lawyer smiled. "I've brought Andrea in today because she has some information I felt crucial to your case." 

Danny looked to Andrea, curiously. "And what might that be?" 

"I hear you're looking to separate from your husband and file for custody of your children, is that correct?" Andrea asked, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knee. 

Danny nodded, apprehensively. "Yes. But, what does that have to do with you? Isn't that between myself and my lawyer?" 

"And your husband and his lawyer," Andrea added. Danny's eyes widened. Then, Andrea smirked and asked, "Your husband is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, is he not?" 

"How-how would you know that?" Danny asked. 

"Because I'm Mr. McGarrett's lawyer," Andrea smiled with her eyebrows. 

"You see, Danny, when Andrea had heard that you wanted to leave Steve because you feel he is too reckless and does not care for his family, she came to me about your request for divorce and brought to my attention some things I felt you needed to know before you considered divorce," Danny's lawyer added. 

"Like what?" Danny asked, still distraught. 

"Like, what's in that file," Andrea smiled, gesturing her head at the file, still calling to Danny on the desk. 

Danny, slowly, reached for the folder and opened it. His eyes widened, reading what was inside. "What is all this?" 

"It's a plan," Andrea smiled, reading over Danny's shoulder. "Steve came to me a few months ago and asked if he could set up a plan, for you and your kids, in the event that he was killed on duty. This plan covers everything from bank accounts for you and your kids, when they're eighteen, to lists of affordable universities both here and on the Mainland. There are also college scholarships, the deed to his house, and changes to his will, all collected within the last six months." 

Danny read through each of the files with tear-filled eyes. "Why...why would he do this?" he asked, choking up. 

"We don't know," Danny's lawyer shrugged. "But we thought you should know this information before going through with this separation." 

Danny closed the file and sighed, rubbing the sorrow from his face. "I was so sure he didn't love us anymore." 

"Maybe you should ask him," Andrea said, bluntly, gesturing towards the door. 

Danny looked towards the door and sighed. His mind was spinning and his heart was pounding. 

************* 

When Danny arrived home, he was met by the arms of his two favorite toddlers. He kissed the tops of their heads and squeezed them tight. He looked over their heads and saw Steve, in the distance, leaning against the wall, watching them. Danny pulled off the toddlers and smiled at them. "Hey, why don't you two run upstairs and play for a little while so I can talk to Steve? Then, I'll come up and play any game you want." The toddlers smiled and Danny tapped their butts as they ran upstairs. 

"You spoil them," Steve called out to Danny, still keeping his distance. 

Danny rose to his feet and smiled, "Not as much as you." 

Steve scoffed, crossing his arms. "Really? Because I thought I was an invincible moron who had no regard for his family?" 

Danny looked to the floor with regretful eyes. "I'm really sorry I overreacted."

Steve rolled his eyes, dropping his arms to his side. Then, he, slowly, made his way into the living room and stopped a few feet from Danny. He reached into the pocket of his pants, pulled out a ring, and held it out to Danny, "You left this back at HQ."

Danny frowned and took the ring. He held it in his hand, hesitant to return it to his finger. Then, he looked up to Steve and asked, softly, "Why did you make that plan, Steve?" 

"For you, and the kids, Danny," Steve replied, as if it should have been obvious. "Before them, and before us, I was careless. I didn't have to think about my actions because I didn't think I had anything to lose. But, then, when we got married and brought those to babies into our lives..." Steve paused for a moment, smiling, brightly and shaking his head. "...my life changed," he continued, breathlessly. "After that, I suddenly realized everything I had to lose. And that realization was affecting how I did my job. I was no longer able to be the SEAL I had been so deeply trained to be. Instead, I was...I was turning into you..." 

"Was that good or bad?" Danny asked, playfully. 

"Both," Steve chuckled. "It was good because I finally knew what it was like to be a father and it's even more wonderful than you've described it to be. But, it was also bad because I couldn't think straight." His voice and expression faded, as he took Danny's hand in his one good one and linked their fingers together. "Suddenly, all I could think about was whether or not I was going to make it home to my babies. Or to you. All I could think about was my family. I made that plan so I could start focusing on my job again." 

"But why?" Danny asked, leaning into Steve's chest. "It's not a bad thing to worry about family while on the job." 

"It is for me," Steve admitted. "I made that plan so I wouldn't have to stop and think about my family's well being should I not make it home if something goes wrong." He stopped to slide the ring back on Danny's finger. Danny gave a tiny smirk and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve leaned his chin against Danny's head and sighed. "You're right, I never should have gone over the cliff like that. But, all I was thinking about was the case because that's all I thought I needed to, at the time. I wasn't thinking about you or the kids because I knew that you and the kids would be okay if something went wrong and I didn't make it home." 

Danny looked to Steve with tearful eyes and scoffed, "I don't care about money or houses, Steve. I've been so upset about this because I would never be okay if you didn't make it home. Don't you get it?" 

Steve nodded and pressed an apologetic kiss to Danny's lips, "I do now, Danno," he said, softly, gently leaning their heads together. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before." 

Danny sighed, hugging Steve tightly. "Just promise me you'll remember this the next time you go all Rambo on me?" Steve smirked with the corner of his mouth and kissed Danny softly, squeezing him tightly. "You love me again?" Danny asked, softly. 

Steve shrugged his lips. "Who said I stopped?" 

Danny smiled and pressed another kiss to Steve's lips. Steve kissed back harder, pulling Danny in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If this series goes dark, DON'T PANIC! 
> 
> THERE'S MORE TO COME, I PROMISE! <3


End file.
